


Sweet Tooth

by Deadlihood



Series: Bakers and Bikers [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Fluff, M/M, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlihood/pseuds/Deadlihood
Summary: Jooheon and his two best friends own a bakery right next to a biker bar.





	

The back door slammed heavily; Jooheon paused in ringing up a customer to look over his shoulder into the kitchen. He didn’t have to worry though. Hyunwoo was easily carrying the sacks of flour into the kitchen. When Jooheon turned back around, the customer he’d been ringing up was practically drooling into her cinnamon latte.

“Here’s your change.” Jooheon said, handing over the receipt and the coins. The customer drifted away to a table close enough to see into the kitchen, where Hyunwoo was stacking the sacks, muscles bulging as he did. Jooheon tried not to roll his eyes.

“Everyone loves Hyunwoo.” Minhyuk said beside him, running a hand through his fluffy pink hair. It looked like the frosting on their cotton candy cupcakes.

“Yeah, but you know he doesn’t like it when everyone drools over him like a piece of meat.” Jooheon opened the cash drawer to tidy up the bills since there was no one in line. “You might have to take over up front for a while, looks like we’re running low on the raspberry tarts.”

“I don’t mind.” Minhyuk loved being up front with the customers. He was sunshine bottled into a human body and he could usually talk people into buying more than one pastry. “But you’re not going to want to leave just yet, your favorite customers are on their way.” The older man laughed when Jooheon’s head shot up so fast that he gave himself a crick in his neck.

Minhyuk wasn’t lying though. Some of their best customers were coming through the front door. When Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Hyunwoo had picked out the property for their bakery, they hadn’t realized there was a biker bar right next door. Thankfully for them, the bikers seemed to really like baked goods. Three of them in particular arrived around noon most days for a pastry and a cup of coffee before going off to do whatever they did during the day. And Jooheon had a very painful crush on one of them.

Of course, it was Wonho who reached the cash register first, the lengths of his muscled arms exposed in the muscle shirt he was wearing. Jooheon gulped hard; Minhyuk hid behind the coffee machine to disguise his giggles.

“Hey Jooheon.” Wonho said, plush lips curling up into a smile. The barbell in his eyebrow bounced slightly. “How’s it going?”

“Beautiful day, lots of customers.” Jooheon squeaked out. “Pretty good.”

“Lots of beautiful customers too.” I.M. piped up from where he was examining the selection of baked goods.

“Kookang, I’m the only beautiful one here.” Wonho shot back. When he turned back to Jooheon, he smiled even broader. “I could hide a quarter in here.” He poked one of Jooheon’s dimples and Jooheon felt his face flush bright red.

“Will you leave the poor man alone, Wonho? Some of us want some coffee.” Hyungwon whined.

“Fine, fine. Could I get a cup of coffee and a raspberry tart, please?” Something about the way Wonho said please made Jooheon’s stomach do backflips. Minhyuk had folded himself completely under the counter to hide his giggle fit and Hyunwoo had poked his head out of the kitchen to watch the spectacle.

“Black?” Jooheon managed to say.

“As my soul.” Wonho grinned cheekily, leaning on his forearms on the counter. Jooheon got the satisfaction of kicking Minhyuk in the leg to get him to get up and get the coffee. Minhyuk got the satisfaction of watching Jooheon trying to count out the proper change with Wonho staring right at him.

Jooheon thought his brain had started to melt by the time he’d boxed the tart and handed over the coffee to a still-grinning Wonho, who sauntered over to their usual table by the window to wait for the others to get their food. Hyungwon liked the lavender lemon scones, I.M usually leaned towards the stuffed croissants. It was infinitely easier to ring them up than it was to even look at Wonho, who glanced over every now and then as he drank his coffee. He had ridiculously pretty lips and Jooheon hated them.

He made a still-gigglinh Minhyuk take over the cash register and hid in the kitchen by the stove, head between his knees. Hyunwoo crouched to check on him.

“You know, I’m pretty sure he’s flirting with you.” Hyunwoo said, not for the first time.

“Do you really think there are gay bikers?” Jooheon muttered.

“You never know. He might surprise you.”

“He could also gut me with a broken bottle probably.”

“Well that’s charming.” Hyunwoo straightened up. “Come on, if you’re back here we have work to do.” Jooheon collected himself and got off the floor to start making the crust for his tarts. Standing in front of the stove as he was to melt the butter down, he was directly visible from the front of the bakery.

As the three bikers finished their food and got up to leave, Minhyuk said, at full volume, “Bye Wonho!” and promptly hid behind the coffee machines so all he saw was Jooheon’s red face. Wonho’s mouth tilted up at one side and he raised a hand to wave goodbye before he left.

Jooheon took great satisfaction in hitting Minhyuk in the stomach with a cookie sheet.

The bakery closed just around the time that the biker bar opened for the evening. As Hyunwoo and Minhyuk left for the night, they were always greeted by grizzled, muscular bikers heading in for a beer. Jooheon was still in the kitchen when they left, testing out a new recipe for cookies that his mom had sent over the day before. He’d give them to Kihyun, the owner of the bar, when they were done to test them out on the patrons.

It was a pretty good relationship. The bakery gave free pastries to the bar, and in return, the bikers that frequented it kept the bakery from being vandalized or robbed. They were some scary looking guys; Jooheon definitely wouldn’t mess with them. Thankfully his baking kept him in their good graces.

He settled down on the cushions they kept in the back with his laptop to check his email and surf the Internet while he waited for the cookies. He could have gone upstairs to his apartment, but then he might not hear the timer go off and the last time that had happened Minhyuk hadn’t been able to get the smell of burned butter out of the bakery for days.

So he waited and watched a few videos while the kitchen filled up with the smell of chocolate. He gave them barely enough time on the cooling rack before putting them in a take-out box and carrying them over to the bar. He always came in the side door and it didn’t startle anyone working in the back when he walked in.

“Ah, my favorite person in the world!” Kihyun crowed when he saw Jooheon come in. “Do you have new goodies for us?”

“New recipe. We’re gonna call it the Triple Threat if it works out.” Jooheon fished one of the better formed ones out for Kihyun. “Careful they just came out of the oven.”

The moan Kihyun let out was almost pornographic. “Oh my God, these are amazing.”

“My mom gave me the recipe.”

“Is your mom single?” He laughed when Jooheon glared at him. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’ll pass them around and get reactions for you.”

“Thanks man. See you tomorrow.” Jooheon waved goodbye to the kitchen staff and let himself out the side door. It was only a few feet from the side door to the metal stairs that led up to his apartment. He’d been in this alley a million times and nothing had ever happened.

Tonight it seemed like his luck had run out, as someone twisted his arm up around his back and slammed his chest into the brick wall of the bakery. The air left his lungs in a woosh, his face burning where the brick had scraped it bloody.

“Your ass is a wet dream,” a voice said behind him, slurred and stinking of alcohol. Jooheon’s heart jack-rabbited in his chest. “Sure you knew that or you wouldn’t walk around in those tight pants.” Something ground up against Jooheon’s thigh. “Bet you love getting cock stuffed up your ass,” the voice continued. Jooheon didn’t know if he was going to cry or throw up. He heard the side door opened and thought someone was coming to his rescue, but it closed again. Jooheon tensed up his muscles, waiting for when the man behind him would give him enough room to strike out.

“Hey motherfucker,” a voice snarled out behind him and then the weight on his back was ripped away. Jooheon slid down the wall, too stunned to hold himself up. All he could do was watch as Kihyun swung a baseball bat at his attacker, knocking him to the floor. Wonho aimed a sharp kick into his ribs.

“You keep your hands off Jooheon, and if I see you in my bar again, I’ll kick your ass.” Kihyun spat on him. “Get out of here.” The man scrambled to his feet and disappeared. The two bikers turned to Jooheon, who’d started making a frightened, high noise in the back of his throat.

“Shh, it’s okay, we’ve got you.” Kihyun murmured, petting Jooheon’s hair away from his face. “We’re not going to let anything happen to you.”

“Ki, go back to the bar. I’ll get him upstairs.” Wonho said. He slipped his arms under Jooheon’s armpits and hauled him upright. “Come on, let’s get you home.” Kihyun watched them start up the stairs before he went back into the bar. Jooheon produced his keys with shaking hands; it took three tries to get the key in properly.

Once inside, Wonho sat him at his kitchen table and wet one of his dishcloths to wipe gently at the scrape on his cheek. Jooheon hissed through his teeth. He could feel some grit stuck in the cut. Wonho dabbed at it again and managed to get it out. “Just a scrape. Won’t hurt your pretty face at all.”

“Thank you.” Jooheon still felt like his heart would explode right out of his chest.

“I wouldn’t let you get hurt.” Wonho settled back, looking him in the eyes. “Do you want a drink? Tea? Hard liquor?”

“No, I just…need a minute.” Jooheon put his head in his hands, wincing when his palm brushed the scrape on his face. He’d just very nearly gotten assaulted right outside his own house. He felt like he needed to scrub his whole body down just to get the smell of that guy off him.

He heard a bottle open and the splash of liquid into a glass. “Here. It’ll help you settle.” He’d found the bottle of nice whiskey he kept for flambé-ing things. Jooheon took the glass and knocked it back, gritting his teeth against the burn.

“Thanks.” He looked up at Wonho, his leather jacket and piercings a sharp contrast to his neat apartment. It dimly occurred to him that he had his crush in his apartment, but he was in no state for anything.

“Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay?”

“No, no, I won’t waste your evening like that.” Jooheon waved him off. “I’ll be all right.”

Wonho studied him for a moment before finding the pen and paper Jooheon kept for messages and scribbled something down on it. “Here’s my number. I’ll be downstairs for a while. Text me if you need anything, okay?” He pressed the paper into Jooheon’s hand, his fingers warm against Jooheon’s icy palm.

“Okay.”

Wonho said good night and left the apartment. Jooheon locked and deadbolted the door behind him. It took a few more glasses of whiskey before his heart rate came back down and he could even think about what he needed to do.

The first thing he did was take a boiling hot shower and scrub his skin pink until he felt clean. Then he put on a pair of comfy pajama pants and an old tank top and forced himself to make something for dinner. With something in his stomach and the whiskey moving through his system he felt settled enough to go to sleep, or at least go lie in his bed.

But before he did, he put Wonho’s number in his phone and texted him. _Thank you again for everything tonight_.

He barely had time to lock his phone before he got a reply. _Any time for you._

\--

Hyunwoo and Minhyuk tried to kick Jooheon out and back to his apartment as soon as they heard what had happened, but he held his ground and insisted on staying at least to bake. That always made him feel better and it was better for him than sitting around his apartment dwelling on it all day.

He was elbow deep in the dough for their cranberry bread when he heard a commotion out front. He had just enough time to see Wonho run around the counter and into the kitchen, a shrieking Minhyuk on his tail. Jooheon froze while Minhyuk babbled on about hygiene and health codes. Wonho, dressed in the tightest, sheerest white shirt Jooheon had ever seen, lifted Jooheon’s chin with a gentle hand, examining the scrape on his face.

“You’re already healing up.” Wonho commented, brushing his thumb over Jooheon’s cheek gently. “You’ll be right as rain soon.”

“Thanks to you and Kihyun.” Jooheon mumbled, ducking his head. Wonho was smirking, he could tell.

“I’m just glad he didn’t mess up those cute dimples of yours.” Wonho winked and left the kitchen. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk were both staring at Jooheon.

“Don’t you have a cash register to mind?” Jooheon snapped when he finally couldn’t take their stares anymore. Minhyuk held up his hands in surrender and went back out front. Jooheon returned to his dough, ears still bright red.

 _He came to check on me_ , he thought. Yeah, he came for his treats, but there was no reason to have to come into the kitchen to physically examine him. Hyunwoo quietly teased him every now and then as they worked on getting everything ready for the weekend. They were usually busiest on the weekend, with people stopping by while they shopped or went for family outings. Even next to a biker bar they got a lot of family business. Jooheon suspected Minhyuk had a lot to do with that; his sunshine self could draw in even the most skeptical parents.

The bakery closed and Minhyuk insisted on seeing Jooheon to the door of his apartment. As they went around the building to his stairs, they saw three shapes in the early dusk light, three very familiar shapes.

“What are you guys doing here?” Minhyuk asked as they got closer.

“Wanted to make sure Jooheon got home all right.” Wonho said nonchalantly, leaning against the wall next to Hyungwon. Minhyuk elbowed Jooheon in the side in a very not subtle way. The younger man wanted to strangle him.

“Well I guess we can all watch him go up the stairs.” Minhyuk said, nudging Jooheon towards the stairs. He waved awkwardly from his front door, the three bikers and his best friend all staring at him. He practically slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, waiting for the wave of embarrassment to fade.

He’d only been in his apartment for about fifteen minutes before he realized he didn’t want to just sit around for the evening. Minhyuk was probably already home, as was Hyunwoo. There was always Kihyun, he supposed. But what did one wear to a biker bar?

He found a black longsleeve and a pair of ripped up jeans and called that as close as he was going to get. He mussed his hair up a little, then remembered to check for flour. He stood on the landing of his stairs, checking for anyone who might be in the alley before he even attempted to go down.

It was weird to go into the bar through the front door. The bouncer recognized him and let him in without a hassle. The bar was packed full of leather clad men and women, drinking and playing pool and talking. It was loud and active, which was exactly what he needed. He managed to work his way through the crowd to the bar, stopping occasionally to say hello to some people who recognized him from the bakery.

Kihyun was working the bar that night and he seemed very surprised to see Jooheon on a stool across from him. “Since when do you hang out in biker bars?” Kihyun asked, handing him a beer. He waved away the money Jooheon tried to hand over. “On the house, don’t worry about it.”

“Well after last night I didn’t want to just sit around at home so I figured I’d just come down.” Jooheon took a sip of the cold beer, the light tang of lime reminding him why he liked this kind of beer.

Kihyun’s eyes softened. “How are you doing?”

“Scared the shit out of me, but I’m okay. Wonho, I.M, and Hyungwon were waiting outside the bakery to make sure I got home all right.”

“That was nice of them.” Something about the way Kihyun said it made Jooheon narrow his eyes at him.

“What do you know, Kihyun?” When he didn’t answer Jooheon tried to look more threatening. “I could cut off your pastry supply, you know.”

“Fuck, you play dirty.” He looked like he was about to spill the beans when a tattooed hand landed on his shoulder, getting his attention.

“Since when do you come to biker bars?” Wonho asked. He was so close Jooheon had to scoot over on the stool to avoid being pressed up against his body.

“Since tonight.” Jooheon lifted his bottle to his mouth.

“Ki, can I get my usual?” Wonho didn’t take his eyes off Jooheon.

“Rum and coke, coming up.” Kihyun made himself scarce. Jooheon held onto his beer bottle like a life preserver. With Wonho half draped over him he felt like he might have a heart attack.

Then Wonho nosed into his hair and inhaled deeply. “You smell like cookies.”

“Hazards of working in a bakery.” Jooheon was going to pass out. Kihyun reappeared with the mixed drink and Wonho took it, holding his other hand out to Jooheon.

“We’re gonna play a round of pool. Want to join?”

He thought about it for about half a second and followed him to the pool table, where I.M and Hyungwon were waiting.

“Ah, I see you found us a fourth.” Hyungwon said, leaning on his pool stick.

“Jooheon and I will be one team and you and Changkyun will be the other.” Hoseok directed as he set the pool balls in the triangle and positioned the white ball on the opposite side of the table. “I’ll even give you the first hit.”

The first hit didn’t knock any balls into the pockets, so Wonho took his shot. He sank a solid ball, then passed the stick to Jooheon. He leaned over the table to line up his shot; just as he was about to take it, he felt something firmly squeeze his ass. He yelped, hit the ball harder than he intended, and sent it bouncing wildly all over the table. When he straightened up, Wonho was grinning. Jooheon flushed red and took a long swig of his beer.

Hyunwoo’s theory that Wonho was into him started to seem more and more likely as the night went on. He slung his arm around Jooheon’s waist, grabbed his ass, ran a hand over his belly from behind him. Jooheon was practically battling a hard-on through the whole pool game. Hyungwon and Changkyun thought it was hilarious.

They had just won the game when the alarm on Jooheon’s phone went off.

“What’s that?” Wonho asked curiously as he turned it off.

“It’s my bedtime reminder. I have to get up at 5:30 every morning.” Jooheon snorted when all three of the bikers groaned. “Bakers have early hours. It’s how we stay well stocked in all the pastries you guys eat.”

“I suppose we can let you go then.” Wonho was still pouting, and with those ridiculous lips Jooheon thought about kissing him until it went away. Instead of doing that, he went to say goodbye to Kihyun, and walked out into the alley with Wonho.

Jooheon was tense as soon as the door swung shut behind them. If Wonho was going to make a move, this would be the time. He seemed to realize it too, but just kept his hand on the small of Jooheon’s back. When they reached the bottom of his stairs, Wonho withdrew his hand, said goodnight, and watched as Jooheon opened his front door and disappeared.

Fucked. He was absolutely fucked with this crush.

\--

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo forcibly prevented Jooheon from coming into the bakery, despite his protests. They wanted him to rest and take care of himself rather than throw himself into work. He wanted to tell them that working made him feel better but that wouldn’t have helped anyway. So he went back to bed for a while, enjoying getting to sleep for more time than usual.

At least, he enjoyed it until he woke up sweating and in a puddle. He swore under his breath and balled the sheets up to throw into his ancient washing machine. He thought he’d left wet dreams behind when he finished puberty, but apparently he was still capable of getting them.

And it had been Wonho he had dreamed of, he remembered. He flushed red when he remembered just what they’d been doing. Wonho didn’t seem like the kind of guy who liked candles and romance. He looked like he fucked hard and dirty and that got Jooheon’s blood pumping.

“Cold shower. Take a cold shower,” he muttered to himself. And he tried, at first. But he hated cold water and he had to warm up the water before he could even get all the way in. So it was under hot water that he thought about Wonho and all the nasty, filthy things he’d dreamed about. If last night was anything to go off of, Wonho was interested in him. That was nice to know, but he didn’t know where to go from there. Where did you even take a biker on a date?

He decided it was a question for another time. Just before he left his apartment, he threw his sheets into the dryer so they’d be done when he got back. He made a quick stop at the bakery to get Minhyuk’s keys and then took the car to go grocery shopping. Having his own car wasn’t a big deal for him, mostly because he worked with his two best friends and they let him borrow their cars whenever he needed them.

He went through the store looking for food for himself, but also ingredients he knew they were short on in the bakery that they wouldn’t get until the next delivery. Somethings he had to get at a specialty store, but other things were easy to lay his hands on. He picked up four or five bottles of anise extract and as always was surprised by just how much alcohol was in it. Buying a six pack of beer was more expensive than a bottle of anise extract and you would get fucked up way faster if you drank the tiny bottle. Not that he had ever tried that. Hyunwoo had, and it had been a nasty experience. He’d puked licorice flavored bile for a full day. He still couldn’t be anywhere near anise without heaving.

When he got back to the bakery, he took his own groceries upstairs first, and then stopped to put the sheets back on his bed. It would give him more time to let the crowd build up in the bakery so he could sneak in without one of them trying to physically remove him.

Still, when Hyunwoo found him in the kitchen putting away the ingredients he practically picked him up and took him home.

“Jooheon, I don’t think you’re dealing with what happened to you.” Hyunwoo said, looking at him with those serious eyes. “You were almost raped outside the bakery.”

“I know, Hyunwoo. I know exactly what could have happened. But it didn’t, because Kihyun and Wonho were there. So I need to be more careful in the future. That’s it.” Jooheon hated being the youngest of their friend group sometimes. They could be overprotective of him and his feelings.

“Even so, I want you to go upstairs and rest. You know if Minhyuk sees you he’ll lose his shit.”

“He’s already lost it. What’s the worst that could happen?”

At that exact moment, Minhyuk walked in, let out a squawk, and started beating Jooheon with a wooden spoon. “I told you to go home!” He said in between smacks. Jooheon dove behind Hyunwoo.

“I was just bringing extra ingredients! Jesus Christ, Minhyuk, relax!” Jooheon pleaded, using his older friend as a human shield.

“You better be out of here in five minutes.” Minhyuk waved the spoon threatening before going back out to the register.

“He’s going to have a stroke one of these days. We need to get him laid.” Jooheon muttered.

“That other biker seems interested in Minhyuk.”

“Which one?”

“The one that looks like if Tim Burton drew that one popular idol. The pretty one.”

“Hyunwoo, that’s literally all of them.”

“The one in that group that did “Fire.” The really pretty one.”

Jooheon racked his brains. He was a big fan of K-Pop and knew most of the groups. “Oh! Jin, from BTS. That’s Hyungwon.”

“Yeah that one. He seems like he’s interested in Minhyuk.”

“I could see them working well together. They’re both weirdly pretty and don’t look like humans.”

“See if you can get your boyfriend to set them up.”

It was Jooheon’s turn to launch an assault with the wooden utensils, until he got tired of beating on Hyunwoo and went back upstairs. What was he supposed to do with a full free Saturday? He didn’t have any laundry to do, he wasn’t hungry, he couldn’t go to work, and his two best friends were at work.

In a flash of brilliance, he realized he could call Wonho. “Hanging out” could be a good cover for a first date. So he flopped down on his freshly made bed and texted him, asking what he was doing.

_I was sleeping, but now I’m up. You?_

He was asleep at two in the afternoon? Then again, he’d probably spent more time at the bar than Jooheon had.

 _I’m not allowed to go to work today and I’m bored_.

_Give me like ten minutes to get pants on and shit. I’ve got an idea._

That meant Jooheon actually had to find something he looked good in. He scrambled through his closet and found a t-shirt that was several years old, which meant it was worn thin and tight enough that it made him look more built than he was. It would be perfect for what he needed. Then he wiggled into skinny jeans and found a good pair of sneakers. He looked good for whatever Wonho had in mind. He was fairly sure that they weren’t going to a five star restaurant or anything.

He lay down again and fiddled with his phone while he waited. He was shopping for hats by the time Wonho knocked on his door. He scrambled upright and opened the door for him.

“Hey, give me a second to grab my shoes.” Jooheon said, letting him in. Wonho strolled in and sat on the couch like he had always belonged there. It was a little disconcerting. Jooheon jammed his feet in his sneakers and swept his hair off his face one last time. “All right, I’m good.”

“You’re good with motorcycles, right?” Wonho asked as they walked down the stairs.

“I mean, I don’t know how to drive one.”

“You’re not going to be driving, so don’t worry. Here.” He handed a helmet to Jooheon, a bulky, clumsy thing. “Gotta protect that pretty face of yours.”

“And what about yours?”

Wonho grinned. “Glad you think I’m pretty. I’ll be fine.” He climbed on the motorcycle and got Jooheon settled behind him. Jooheon had to wrap his arms around Wonho’s lithe waist to hold on, which he really didn’t mind. “Just hold on tight and it’ll be fine.” He put on a pair of dark sunglasses and kicked the motorcycle to life. It roared, Wonho gunned the engine, and they were off.

He’d never been on a motorcycle before, but Jooheon was seriously considering buying one for himself after being on it for a minute. The roar underneath them was deafening but powerful and he could feel every rumble all the way into his core. Then again, he thought as he tightened his arms around Wonho, if he got his own he wouldn’t get to snuggle up to him like this.

The ride was incredible; Jooheon was almost sad to get off the bike when they arrived at the river. There were grassy lawns on either side of the river and that was where they lay down after parking the bike.

“It’s beautiful here. I haven’t been in a while.” Jooheon said, lying back in the sun like a big cat and closing his eyes. Wonho jammed his sunglasses onto his face, “just for protection”. Jooheon knew he probably looked pretty good, especially when he stretched and his shirt rode up his torso. They lay in the sun for a while talking about the bakery and Wonho’s work. Apparently he was a metal worker and made all sorts of intricate metal things. Jooheon thought it explained why his arms were so ridiculously nice.

Jooheon was in the middle of a story about a sack of flour exploding on Minhyuk when Wonho cut him off. “Look, there’s an ice cream cart.”

“Ice cream?” Jooheon popped up, and sure enough, there was one coming towards them. They both hurried over to the cart and bought ice cream, returning to their sunny spot with their creamy goodness.

“Have you ever thought of making ice cream?” Wonho asked between lewd licks on his Push-Pop.

“The freezers are expensive and we know fuck all about ice cream. Baked goods, we’re all over it.” Jooheon shrugged, biting one of Bugs Bunny’s ears off. “Sometimes in the summer we make ice cream sandwiches with the cookies, but its store bought ice cream.”

“Mm, sounds good.” They finished their ice cream in companionable silence, piling their trash between them to dispose of later. When Jooheon looked up, Wonho was staring at him.

“What?” He asked, wondering if he had something on his face.

“You’ve got a little bit of ice cream on your lip.” Before Jooheon could even think about licking it off, Wonho had leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet, literally, a little sticky, but nice. “Mm. Vanilla.” Wonho said as he pulled away.

“Some warning would have been nice before that.”

“Why?”

“Because then I would have been ready for you.” Jooheon threaded his fingers in Wonho’s hair and pulled him in for another, deeper kiss.

“So not only are you a baking angel, but you’re a good kisser too. Be still my heart.” Wonho clutched his chest melodramatically.

“And what about you? Badass biker whose a big softie for raspberry tarts.”

“You’re a raspberry tart.” The look on Wonho’s face told him it was a dirty joke, but he didn’t quite get it. “So as far as first dates go, how am I doing?”

“This is our first date?”

“I take what I can get, Jooheon. It’s pretty romantic anyway. The way you were holding onto me on the bike,” he pretended to swoon. “I’ve been after you for ages, baker boy.”

Jooheon blushed and hid his face in his hands. Wonho reached out and poked one of his dimples. “You’re obsessed with those, aren’t you?” He muttered.

“They’re adorable. You’re so soft and sweet.”

“You do realize I’m not actually a pastry?”

“No, but you always smell like them and you taste like one.” Wonho kissed him again, his tongue delving into his mouth.

That was how Jooheon found himself making out with a biker on the banks of a river in broad daylight. He honestly thought he’d warped into an alternate dimension where his life played out like a drama plot. There was no other explanation for how he had ended up here.

They stopped making out when it started getting a little too explicit for public parks. Jooheon wasn’t making it any easier on them, slipping his fingers into one of the rips in Wonho’s jeans to tickle the soft flesh of his thigh.

“Jooheon if you don’t stop I’m going to put you up against that tree and fuck you until you scream.” Wonho warned. Jooheon let out an odd sound, somewhere between a whine and a moan. Wonho’s eyes flicked down to the slight bulge in his pants. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I don’t really want to get arrested.” Jooheon needed to think of something not sexy, and fast. _Needlepoint, garden gnomes, sewage systems_ , he chanted in his head. And he definitely needed to not look at Wonho, whose eyes had lit up dangerously.

“You’re dirtier than I thought, cupcake.” He said finally, relaxing back onto the grass. “This is going to be a lot of fun.”

“What makes you think I’ll have sex with you?” Jooheon was trying to salvage what was left of his dignity, but it was obviously the wrong thing to say.

“The way you stare at my mouth. The way you stammer and stutter when I come into the bakery. How red you get. And the way you reacted when I grabbed your ass.”

“That was just surprise.” No it wasn’t, and Wonho knew he was lying too.

“Mhm, all right baby.” Wonho threw one arm over his eyes to block out the sun. “C’mere, it’s so nice.” Jooheon snuggled up into his side and closed his eyes. It was a simple pleasure to lie down in the sun and listen to the birds and the river and the playground far off. At least, until some clouds rolled in and covered the sun and they both started to get a little cold. Wonho led them back to the motorcycle. For a moment Jooheon had to stand in front of the bike and just look at him, straddling the motorcycle, his blond hair falling over his dark glasses. He looked too good. Wonho looked at him and saw him staring. “Like what you see?” He teased.

“You’d know I was lying if I said no.” Jooheon climbed on behind him and held on. Just before Wonho turned the engine on, he ran his hand up his chest, fingers finding something metal in his right nipple.

Wonho caught his hand before he could explore the shape too much. “Don’t do that unless you want us to crash.” Jooheon couldn’t answer through the helmet, but he kept his hands to himself on the way back to the bakery. Minhyuk spotted them through the window and gave him an over-exaggerated thumbs up. If it hadn’t been their place of work, Jooheon would have flipped him off.

“Well, well. How’s it going, boys?” Kihyun asked, sauntering up with his leather jacket in one hand and his helmet in the other. He must have parked behind the bar.

“Hey Ki. It’s going great.” Wonho said, coming up behind Jooheon and slinging an arm over his shoulders. Jooheon slowly turned red under Kihyun’s knowing eyes.

“Why don’t you guys come in? I’m always the first one here, it gets lonely.” Kihyun led them into the bar. Wonho started setting up a pool game while Jooheon fetched two beers from behind the bar. Kihyun was studiously polishing glasses and not staring at the two of them. At least, not where they could see him.

Jooheon was very careful to keep his ass pointed away from Wonho during the pool game. He didn’t want another surprise ass grab to make him bungle a shot. And he’d been doing pretty well, until he had to hike one knee up over the table to get a better angle for the shot. As soon as he had positioned himself, Wonho’s hands were on his hips and he was pressed up right behind him. Jooheon audibly choked, which meant Kihyun looked over just in time to see Wonho grind up behind him and Jooheon to fuck up the shot and fall over the table.

“Don’t get any semen on my pool table!” Kihyun yelled, turning back to his glasses. Jooheon wanted to crawl under the table and never come back out. It didn’t help that Wonho looked exceptionally pleased with himself.

“I’m going to get you for that.” Jooheon muttered, his face burning red.

“I’d like to see you try.” Wonho lined up for his next shot. Jooheon didn’t attempt anything that time, but waited for his next turn so he wouldn’t be expecting it. That was when he struck, slipping one hand under Wonho’s chest and tugging at the piercing in his nipple. Jooheon had expected a yelp, maybe even a kick in his shins, not the low, rolling moan that he let out.

“You guys aren’t even drunk! Get the fuck out of my bar if you’re going to be doing that.” Kihyun threw the dish towel in their general direction.

“I just had to get him back, sorry.” Jooheon smirked when Wonho glared at him.

The pool game quickly devolved into who could make the other fuck up the shot the worst. They still had four balls on the table when Kihyun came at them with a broom, forcing them out of the bar. It was probably for the best, considering some of his employees had showed up and had started watching the spectacle instead of working.

Once outside, Wonho pressed Jooheon’s back into the wall and kissed him, biting and nipping at his lower lip until he let him in. “Can we go upstairs?” Wonho asked when he pulled away to leave hickeys on Jooheon’s neck.

“What kind of girl would I- _fuck_ \- would I be if I had sex on the first date?” Jooheon’s knees buckled and he swayed into Wonho’s body.

“My favorite kind.” Wonho came up to look him in the eyes. “But I can stop, if you want.”

Jooheon cupped his face gently in his hands, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Not tonight.”

“Okay.” Wonho took a slight step back, giving them both some breathing room. “Should I say good night then or?”

Jooheon really didn’t want him to leave. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure.” As they went up the stairs, Wonho grabbed his hand hard, almost crushing his fingers.

“Are you okay?” Jooheon asked.

“I’m afraid of heights.” Wonho admitted. “These stairs freak me out.” He looked like he expected Jooheon to laugh at him.

“I’ve got you.” Jooheon let him hold on tight and kept his arm around him the whole way up the stairs. Wonho was breathing a little hard by the time they made it. Jooheon let him drop onto the couch and catch his breath while he got them some beers from his fridge.

They never did quite get to the movie. They drank all the beers in Jooheon’s fridge and talked about everything. Jooheon learned about the concept of road names; Wonho’s real name was Hoseok. He referred to I.M. by his road name or by his real name, Changkyun, depending on what came out first. Jooheon told him about his two best friends and how they’d met in a cooking class in high school and decided to open a bakery when they graduated. Hoseok told him about the first time he rode a motorcycle and the first MC he joined. Both of them passed out on the couch, wrapped up in blankets.

When Jooheon’s alarm went off at 5:30, he was still kind of buzzed and very pissed off about being woken up. Hoseok did look adorable sleeping on his couch though. Jooheon layered another blanket over him and went to get ready for work. Hoseok hadn’t even stirred by the time he slipped out of the apartment down to the bakery.

“A turtleneck today, hm?” Minhyuk said knowingly when he came in.

“Shut up, Minhyuk.” Jooheon muttered. “I got up for work when there’s a hot biker in my apartment.”

“You slept with him? Were you safe? How was it?”

“I didn’t sleep with him. We just hung out and then fell asleep on the couch.” Jooheon didn’t even try to fight it when Minhyuk pulled the neck of his sweater down.

“Wow, that’s a hell of a bite.”

“Yeah its gonna take a while to fade. Thankfully we’re due for a cooler spell.” They dropped the subject and got to baking thankfully. Hyunwoo was still out in the back unloading deliveries while they started up the day’s bread and scones.

By 7:00, most of everything was either cooling or in the oven, and Minhyuk had turned on the radio. Jooheon was in the middle of dancing for his life to “Like Ooh-Ahh,” one of his personal favorite songs, when he heard a new laugh join Minhyuk and Hyunwoo’s. He froze, knowing exactly who that was behind him.

“How long have you been there?” He asked Hoseok when he turned around.

“Long enough.” Hoseok was grinning from ear to ear. “Nice booty bouncing, cupcake.”

Jooheon ignored Minhyuk’s horrified “cupcake?” and turned the radio down. “It’s rude to sneak up on people.”

“It’s also rude to leave without kissing someone goodbye.” Hoseok kissed him quite graphically in front of his two best friends. “There. Now I can go to work.”

“Okay. Have a good day.” Jooheon said dazedly. Hoseok waved goodbye to Minhyuk and Hyunwoo who looked a little shell-shocked at what had just happened in front of them.

“I’m not sure if I should throw up or congratulate you.” Minhyuk finally said. “What the fuck?”

“He’s like that a lot.” Jooheon said, turning to get a pan of scones out of the oven. “Kihyun kicked us out last night for playing grab ass in his bar.”

“Wow.” Hyunwoo shook his head. “Well, let’s just try to keep him out of the kitchen. Don’t want any bodily fluids getting in the batter.”

The teasing only got worse when the three bikers arrived for their usual treat and Hoseok grabbed Jooheon by the head and pulled him halfway over the counter to kiss him. Jooheon had to retreat into the kitchen to avoid all the judgmental stares of the other customers.

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo decided to stop by to see Kihyun after work and dragged Jooheon in with them. They went straight for the bar and ordered a round of beers. Kihyun drifted over, mouth curving into a smirk when he saw Jooheon in his turtleneck.

“I see last night didn’t get any less X-rated, huh?” Kihyun snickered when Jooheon groaned and dropped his head on the bar. “Just don’t fuck in my bar, all right?”

“I think I can promise that.” Jooheon grumbled. He’d drank half of his beer by the time two arms curled around his waist and he felt a warm body up against his back.

“Hi there cupcake, come here often?” Hoseok asked, planting a kiss behind his ear. Minhyuk mimed gagging.

“Get used to it, he’s always like this.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes. The others headed off to find a table, leaving Jooheon and Hoseok alone at the bar. Kihyun slid over a rum and coke without being asked and warned Hoseok not to fuck in his bar.

“If he wasn’t so damn cute I wouldn’t be having so much trouble.” Hoseok squeezed his arms around Jooheon.

“Okay, we’re going now.” Jooheon herded Hoseok away to the table their friends had claimed. He almost expected it when he landed directly in Hoseok’s lap instead of in a chair. Thankfully no one made any faces and they were able to slip into the conversation.

Things went downhill when Minhyuk started on his third margarita and decided he wanted to go dance. He forcibly dragged Hyungwon from his chair and onto the small dance floor that was filled with bikers.

“Do we need to go get him?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Nah. We’re trying to get him laid anyway, it might help his case.” Jooheon glanced down at Hoseok. “Does Hyungwon swing that way?”

“Hyungwon swings in every direction possible. Minhyuk’s got a shot. It’s gonna be some freaky unnatural shit if they get together though.” Hoseok said.

“Neither of them look like humans.” Changkyun added. “They’re like aliens.”

“Well they can’t reproduce so that’s fine.” Hyunwoo leaned back in his chair, searching for them in the crowd. “Oh great, Minhyuk’s doing the Thing.”

“Oh God.” Jooheon hid his face. “Any second now Kihyun’s going to be after them with a broom.”

“What’s the Thing?” Hoseok prodded Jooheon. “Come on, you can tell me. Better yet, why don’t we go get a closer look?”

“Oh, no,” Jooheon started, but Hoseok had already picked him up off his lap and started dragging him into the crowd.

Minhyuk was extraordinarily flexible. By the time Jooheon and Hoseok had found them, Minhyuk had both hands on the floor and his ass pressed firmly into Hyungwon’s crotch. His feet were barely even spread, meaning he had a very good vantage point to grind down on Hyungwon. The other man looked like he was just trying to hold on for the ride.

“Wow.” Hoseok muttered.

“I don’t bend that way,” Jooheon warned.

“That’s fine. You’re a cute dancer anyway.” He still ended up backed into Hoseok, undulating against him to the beat. He didn’t like the public aspect of it, feeling so exposed in the middle of the crowd. He was sure people were staring and he didn’t know how many of them were cool with two men grinding on each other. Not that Minhyuk wasn’t doing worse, much worse, by now. Jooheon glanced back at them and found Minhyuk with one leg hooked over Hyungwon’s hip. The two of them were furiously making out.

“Ahh, true love.” Hoseok murmured into his ear before he bit at it gently. Jooheon shuddered against him.

“I need some air.” Jooheon said, grabbing Hoseok’s hands and pulling him off the dance floor. He drained half his beer in one gulp. Changkyun and Hyunwoo looked up from where they’d been talking about engines or some mechanical thing.

“How’s it going?” Hyunwoo asked, pretending not to notice when Hoseok’s fingers curled around Jooheon’s waist.

“Minhyuk’s got a leg up on him and they’re eating each other’s faces.” Jooheon reported. Changkyun made a disgusted face.

“Great. I hope Minhyuk lives alone because I don’t want to hear that.” He muttered.

“He does, and believe me, they’ll be going to Minhyuk’s place.” Hyunwoo stifled a shudder; he and Minhyuk had shared an apartment before and he’d seen some terrifying things.

“Kihyun is gonna have an aneurysm.” Jooheon giggled, catching sight of his face when one of his employees whispered in his ear. “We better go get them.” Jooheon and Hoseok dove back into the crowd, finding them faster than Kihyun.

“Hi, sorry to interrupt your dry humping, but Kihyun is on his way with the broom.” Hoseok said, pulling them apart.

“Time for us to go then.” Minhyuk grabbed Hyungwon’s hand and dragged him away towards the door. Kihyun arrived a moment later, brandishing the broom and glaring.

“Nothing to see here, Ki.” Hoseok said. “Unless you want to see me do something explicit to Jooheon.”

“Not in my bar.” Kihyun warned before going back to his usual station.

“Do you wanna come upstairs?” Jooheon asked softly as they walked back to the table.

“Yeah, just let me grab my jacket.” Hoseok snatched it off the chair, gave Changkyun a salute, and came back to Jooheon. This time he was prepared to hold Hoseok’s hand all the way up the stairs and ushered him into the apartment first.

“So what did you have in mind?” Hoseok stretched out on the couch, crossing his muscled arms behind him.

“You want the nice answer or the honest one?”

“Honest, of course.”

“The only thing I had in mind was getting your clothes off.”

Hoseok popped up like a jack-in-the-box, grabbing Jooheon’s hands. “Well why didn’t you say so?” He practically dragged Jooheon into his bedroom.

“Jesus, slow down.” Jooheon landed hard on his ass on his bed, Hoseok standing over him.

“Hoseok, actually.” His eyes glittered mischievously. “Or you could call me God. I’m expecting you to.”

“Cocky.”

“You haven’t even seen my cock yet, baby.” He grabbed Jooheon’s hand, drawing it down to the bulge that was steadily forming in the front of his jeans. Jooheon ground the heel of his hand into the base, earning a long moan. “Move back.”

Jooheon obeyed, scooting back on his bed to make room for Hoseok to climb up with him. With very little ceremony, he ripped Jooheon’s shirt over his head and attacked his neck and chest with kisses and bites. The part of his brain that was still functioning on a rational level told him he was going to be covered in hickeys the next day. That part quickly shut down as Hoseok sucked and bit down his belly, stopping just above the waistband of his jeans.

Jooheon took the opportunity to clamp his knees around Hoseok’s hips and flip them over. The older man yelped, the end of it turning into a laugh. “You’re stronger than you look.”

“I’ve been told that.” Jooheon’s hands were slower to take Hoseok’s shirt off, but when he did he had to sit back and marvel at him. He was beautiful, well-muscled, and then there was the silver barbell in his right nipple. Jooheon dipped his head to flick his tongue over it, then caught the barbell between his teeth and tugged.

“Fuck!” Hoseok’s hand gripped Jooheon’s hair almost painfully. He whined through his teeth when Jooheon did it again, bringing up his free hand to tug at the other. He couldn’t let Hoseok think he was some blushing virgin just because he looked so innocent. Lifting his head slightly, he blew cool air over his nipple, loving when Hoseok’s hips canted up against his.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you can’t walk.” Hoseok panted out. He grabbed Jooheon by the head, pulling him up to look him in the eyes. “And I’m giving you a safe word, just in case. Raspberries.”

Jooheon couldn’t help but laugh, even though he wondered why he’d need a safe word. At least, he wondered until Hoseok pulled his head back by his hair and climbed on top of him, yanking his jeans and boxers down his legs roughly. He took his own off afterwards and just knelt over Jooheon, stroking himself lazily as he looked over the younger man.

“Like what you see?” Jooheon asked.

“I’ll like it better when I’ve wrecked you.” Hoseok grinned, a slow, predatory smile. “Hold your knees.” Hoseok was all business when it came to getting him stretched out. He found Jooheon’s prostate fairly early, but only teased at it, never coming close enough to actually get him anywhere. And when Jooheon tried to sneak a hand down between his legs to tug at himself, he’d gotten bitten on the soft flesh of his upper thigh.

“Please.” He whined, back arching up when Hoseok jabbed his fingers directly into his prostate. “Please, Hoseok, I can’t.”

“You don’t cum until I’m in you.” He leaned over and grabbed the condoms off Jooheon’s nightstand, rolling one over himself leisurely as Jooheon’s legs shook with need. “Roll over for me, baby. Hands over your head.”

Jooheon rolled onto his belly and rested his head on his elbows, pulling his knees up under him to lift his ass into the air.

“What’s your safeword?” Hoseok asked, leaning over his body to whisper into Jooheon’s ear.

“Raspberries.”

“Good boy.” With that, Hoseok buried himself inside Jooheon. The younger man clawed at his sheets to try to get something to hold onto while he tried to adjust to the stretch. “You feel so good baby. Can I move?”

“Give me a second.” Jooheon took deep breaths until the burn faded, then wiggled his hips back onto Hoseok. “Go.”

Hoseok didn’t wait for anything else, just took off with long, hard thrusts that made Jooheon wail into his sheets. Fast and hard as it was, it didn’t take long before Jooheon was falling apart. He was dimly aware that he was moaning, a long sound chopped into _ah-ah-ah_ with the force of Hoseok’s thrusts. The older man pressed a sloppy, wet kiss onto Jooheon’s back before grabbing his hair again, tugging his head to the right.

“Can you see yourself, baby?” He asked. Jooheon forced his eyes to focus and realized he could see them in his closet mirror. He could see Hoseok draped over him, still thrusting, and his own fucked out face, jaw hanging slack. “Don’t you look beautiful? Smile for me, Jooheonie. Let me see your dimples.”

 Jooheon managed to get his face to curve into a smile, his dimples appearing on his face before it went slack again. Hoseok had picked up the pace, jackhammering into him and aiming straight for his prostate.

“Fuck, Hoseok, I’m-I’m close.” Jooheon whimpered, wishing he could reach down and touch himself. “Please, let me-”

“I’ve got it, baby.” He snaked one hand around his waist to grab Jooheon’s length; with a couple expert pulls and flicks of his wrist, Jooheon writhed under him and practically screamed his way through his orgasm.

Hoseok pulled Jooheon upright on his lap, using the new angle to piston up into him harder, chasing his own orgasm. It didn’t take long between the change in position and Jooheon’s fluttering muscles before Hoseok sank his teeth into Jooheon’s shoulder and spilled into the condom.

Carefully, Hoseok rolled them to the side to avoid the puddle of cum Jooheon had left behind, letting him lie down as he pulled out slowly. Jooheon whimpered at the feeling, too sensitive for any contact. Hoseok tied off the condom and threw it into the trashcan before coming back to wrap himself around Jooheon, pressing soft kisses into his shoulder.

“Beautiful, baby.” He murmured, kissing the already-bruising mark he’d left on Jooheon’s shoulder.

“My legs are like jelly.” Jooheon muttered, trying to move them to get more comfortable.

“I’ve been told I have that effect on people.”

Jooheon rolled his eyes. “C’mere.” He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of kissing him. Hoseok had such nice lips it was almost a crime.

“You gotta let me clean you up.” Hoseok said when they pulled apart finally. “Your ass, perfect as it is, is a mess.”

Jooheon buried his face in the pillow and groaned. “I don’t want to move.”

“I’ll do it, don’t worry.” Hoseok’s warmth disappeared and Jooheon could hear the water running in his bathroom. Hands gently moved his legs apart and wiped him clean, slowing when Jooheon whimpered from oversensitivity. He let himself be rolled onto his side so Hoseok could wipe his belly. When he walked away to throw the washcloth in the hamper, Jooheon got a view of his long, muscled back and strong legs, and-

“You have a tattoo on your ass?”

Hoseok laughed, deep and low. “Yes, I have a tattoo on my ass.”

Jooheon pressed his face into the pillow and howled with laughter. Hoseok just curled up next to him again, wrapping his arms around him. “Anything else I should know about you?”

“I’m a Pisces?” Jooheon smacked him. “Oh you must be getting your strength back if you’re getting sassy. Does that mean you want to go again?”

“You just almost killed me and you want to go again? What kind of sex drive do you have?”

“A high one. We haven’t even gotten into the fun stuff yet, cupcake.”

“Well I can already tell you’re into mirrors.”

“That’s really only if I’m behind you. Then I can’t see your face unless there’s a mirror.” He poked Jooheon’s cheek. “I couldn’t see your dimples.”

“I don’t think I smiled a lot through that. I think I drooled.” Jooheon eyed his ruined sheets. “I really don’t want to have to sleep on that.”

“We’ll change the sheets later.” Hoseok distracted him by kissing him again and then they lost a full twenty minutes just rolling around making out.

Jooheon felt, deep down in his belly, that he was in great danger of falling in love with Hoseok.

\--

The bakery was closed until noon the next day for inventory and checking of the equipment. While the three of them were alone, Minhyuk treated them to a blow-by-blow, surround sound reenactment of what he and Hyungwon had done the night before. By the time he was done, Jooheon really wanted to dump bleach all over himself.

“So, you and Hoseok left pretty fast. What did you two do?” Hyunwoo asked casually.

“Oh, you know, we hung out in the apartment.” Jooheon hoped he looked nonchalant. His ass hurt, he was sure he was covered in bruises and bites, and his dick felt like it was going to fall off.

“Oh yeah?” Minhyuk reached over and pulled the hoodie off Jooheon’s shoulders. The huge bite mark on his shoulder stood out in great relief under the fluorescent lights. “Jesus Christ, what did he do to you?”

“He bit me, what does it look like he did?” Jooheon huffed, putting his hoodie back on.

“Kinky.” Hyunwoo muttered from his spot where he was counting bottles of almond extract.

“No, kinky is the freaky shit that Hyungwon and Minhyuk did last night.” Jooheon stopped. “Do you hear knocking?”

“Yeah, I think someone’s knocking on the front door. They can probably see the lights on.” Minhyuk got up to tell them to go away, but ended up opening the door. Jooheon poked his head over the counter and saw it was Kihyun.

“Hey Ki.” Jooheon said, sitting back down on the cushion he’d grabbed for himself. “What’s up?”

“I didn’t realize you guys were closed until noon today and I got all the way here for breakfast before I figured it out.” Kihyun explained. “Minhyuk graciously let me in.”

“I figure I scarred enough of your patrons last night, I can let you in and give you breakfast.” Minhyuk had the decency to look sheepish. “Cup of coffee and one of the bagel sandwiches?”

“You got it.” Kihyun pulled a chair in from the front of the bakery and sat in the kitchen with them while he drank his coffee. “So, Jooheon, how are you and Hoseok?”

“Fine.” Jooheon scooted his cushion a few feet over to start looking at the cinnamon sticks they had in stock.

“Jooheonie is covered in bite marks.” Minhyuk informed Kihyun as he handed over his bagel sandwich.

“More than I needed to know.” He paused, taking a bite. “You know, that boy’s really sweet on you.”

“Me?” Jooheon asked.

“Yes, you. He’s been trying to get you to go out with him for months but he was too dense to just come out and say it.” Kihyun took a sip of coffee, grimacing. “Jesus, Minhyuk. Did you just rinse the pot out and give it to me?”

“Sorry, we don’t usually have hardboiled bikers come in first thing in the morning.” Minhyuk snatched the cup out of his hand and went to make him a fresh one.

“Anyway,” Kihyun continued, “I would really hate to see him get hurt.”

“Could you make that sound a little more threatening?” Jooheon glared at him. “I’m not going to hurt him. I think he’s wonderful.”

“Good to hear.” Kihyun let it drop and they discussed other things, including the incoming storm. Kihyun offered them some sandbags for their back door which they gratefully accepted. Then he went over to the bar to do his own work, checking the billing statements and inventory for the bar.

It was a normal day at work when they finally opened. Jooheon was a little disappointed when Hoseok didn’t appear at his usual time, but he swallowed it down and went back to rolling out the cookie dough. He loved baking, but he hated making seasonal cookies. The rolling of the dough and using the cookie cutters just irritated him.

So he was cranky when he got off work and went upstairs to shower the flour out of his hair, and he was even crankier when the water went cold halfway through. Jooheon went to get a beer from the fridge and realized he and Hoseok had drank all of it earlier that week. With a loud groan, he flopped down on his couch, burying his face in the cushions. He was so busy being crabby that he didn’t hear his phone the first time it buzzed. When it rang the second time he huffed and grabbed it, expecting something stupid from Minhyuk.

 _Hey I’m on my way over._ That was the first text.

 _I’m just barely hanging on your landing can you let me in?_ The second text read.

“Shit!” Jooheon jumped off the couch and scrambled across the living room to let him in. Hoseok looked vaguely green when he got inside the apartment. Jooheon helped him sit down and pulled his head into his lap, stroking his blond hair back.

“The things I do for you.” Hoseok whined.

“I got threatened for you earlier today, I think we’re even.”

“Who threatened you?”

“Kihyun. He doesn’t want me to hurt you because apparently you’re very sweet on me.”

“Kihyun needs to mind his own goddamn business.” Hoseok dug his cheek into Jooheon’s thigh.

“Is it true though? Are you sweet on me?”

Hoseok rolled onto his back so he could look at him. “You’re adorable. You bake so well it should be a crime. You have the cutest embarrassed face I’ve ever seen, and the cutest dimples. You’re a good kisser, and that ass is fantastic. So yeah, I think I’m sweet on you.” He reached up and chucked Jooheon under the chin. “See, your blushing face is so cute.”

“I’m glad you take pleasure in my embarrassment.”

“And what about you? Are you sweet on me?”

“You’ve got an incredible body, the nicest lips I’ve ever seen, you’re sweet, you ride a motorcycle, and you have a tattoo on your ass.”

“I knew the motorcycle would be the clincher.” He cackled, bringing one of Jooheon’s hands to his mouth to kiss his palm. “So we’re in agreement. We’re sweet on each other. I think we should go steady.”

“You mean, like, boyfriends?”

“I’m terribly jealous. If I found out someone else had gotten to touch you I would be very upset. Unless of course, I’d fucked up, and then I’d still be upset but I would understand.”

Jooheon thought about it for a second, the beautiful man lying in his lap. “My mom might scream when she meets you.”

“Oh, so I’ll be making both of you scream. That’s great.” He just laughed when Jooheon smacked his chest. “But are you saying yes?”

“Yes, I’m saying yes. I will be your boyfriend, Hoseok.” The older man surged up off his lap and kissed him.

“Just what I wanted to hear. We can discuss kinks and blacklists later.”

“Wait, what?”

“Well I assume we’re going to keep having sex, might as well get our kinks out of the way at some point.”

“What the hell did I just get myself into?” Jooheon marveled.

“Something great. I promise.” Hoseok grinned up at him, one hand still holding his over his heart. And Jooheon believed him.


End file.
